


Well That's Not Cream

by justtoogaytofunction



Series: Klaine Crack Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward, Blow Jobs, Crack Fic, Humour, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina thinks Kurt and Blaine just ate cheesecake. And that's what's on Blaine's chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That's Not Cream

‘Oh,’ Kurt moans, flicking his eyes down to where Blaine’s head is bobbing up and down. ‘Oh god, right there.’

Blaine’s encouraged by Kurt’s words and starts dipping his head down faster, Kurt’s hips rolling up to meet his mouth. Blaine’s been doing this for a while now, jaw sore and chin smeared with saliva. He’s already come, cock limp and sensitive where it hangs between his legs, and it’s only a matter of time before Kurt comes too, spilling out into Blaine’s mouth.

‘Can you-‘ Kurt begins, immediately feeling Blaine cup a hand to his balls, the touch making him shiver as heat runs up his spine. Blaine knows what Kurt wants, three years of fucking has allowed for a lot of practice.

Kurt can feel his balls tighten though, Blaine now sucking just at the head of his cock, tongue sliding over the slit and swallowing the pre cum there. That knot in Kurt’s stomach is getting tight, heat pooling and threatening to send him over the edge at any moment.

‘Close,’ is all Kurt can whimper as Blaine speeds up, and then Kurt’s coming all too fast, warm streaks of cum shooting down Blaine’s throat, swallowed greedily by Blaine. Kurt can feel his orgasm sweep over his entire body, head going dizzy as his whole body tingles, cries of ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’ falling out of his mouth.

When it’s over, Kurt too sensitive and Blaine finally arching his neck the other way to take away the cramp, Kurt just lies there, chest heaving as he catches his breath.

‘Wow,’ Kurt finally manages to say, looking over at Blaine. He’s about to close his eyes again when he notices a smear of cum on Blaine’s chin, glistening against the shaven skin. Kurt’s about to lean in to lick it off when the doorbell rings, Blaine instantly looking around. Rachel was away and they were meant to have the loft to themselves.

‘I’ll get it,’ he says, pulling on a dressing gown before Kurt can stop him.

 

‘Blaine!’ Kurt hears someone scream and oh god, that’s Tina. Rolling his eyes, Kurt pulls his own dressing gown on, checking his reflection in the mirror before walking out to greet her, hoping it wasn’t entirely obvious they’ve just had sex.

‘Hi Kurt!’ Tina squeals, before gazing back at Blaine. ‘I thought I’d just drop in, you two weren’t busy, were you?’

‘I-uh, no,’ Blaine stammers, looking over at Kurt for help.

‘We were just eating,’ Kurt lies, rescuing him. ‘We got cheesecake.’

‘Oh, ‘Tina smiles, taking another step towards Blaine. ‘Wait, is that some cream?’

Before anyone can stop her she wipes a finger over Blaine’s chin, wiping off the smear of white.

Blaine seems to freeze when that happens, realising all too late what’s on his chin. And then, before Kurt can do something, Tina puts her finger in her mouth.

The whole world seems to stop.

Blaine blushes bright red, and has to clutch a chair, whilst Kurt’s eyes widen frighteningly and he sort of makes a weirdly strangled scream which turns into a cough.

‘So,’ Tina says, frowning slightly at the taste. That was one weird tasting cheesecake cream. ‘You guys want to watch a movie? I brought American Pie?’

Kurt vomits a little in his mouth, swallowing it with horror. Blaine thinks he may faint.

Taking their lack of response for a ‘yes’ Tina grabs Blaine’s arm and drags him to the sofa, pushing him down and sitting next to him, so close their thighs are touching. Kurt’s left gawping at what just happened, torn between not believing it and trying to forget.

What the hell just happened.


End file.
